Question: Simplify the expression. $6y(-2y-5)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6y}$ $ = ({6y} \times -2y) + ({6y} \times -5)$ $ = (-12y^{2}) + (-30y)$ $ = -12y^{2} - 30y$